Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
When Kirby uses his inhale Special move on other Smash bros combatants, he can swallow them and copy their abilities. Normally this is the Standard Special Move of the victim. To See what Kirby Looks like when he has an ability, see Kirby's Copy Ability Hats in Super Smash Bros. series Abilities from Super Smash Bros Mario: Fireball - the fireball bounces around in a forwards direction Hat: Mario's Red cap Luigi: Fireball - Same as Mario's only it's Green. In Super Smash Bros. Melee these fireballs are not affected by gravity and thus move in a horizontal direction. Hat: Luigi's Green Cap Link: Boomerang/Arrows - Boomerang moves in a horizontal direction, but can be aimed up and down. Boomerang returns after hitting or missing the opponent. Arrows are shot from a bow, similar to Cupid ability Hat: Link's Cap, Simiar to Sword. Note that Boomerang was only obtainable in Smash Bros while Arrows was taken in Melee and Brawl Fox McCloud: Blaster - shoots a laser gun. It's rapid firing, but it doesn't make fighters flinch. Hat: Fox's Ears and headset Samus Aran: Charge Shot - Hold the button to charge, release to fire a powerful energy ball. The charge can be stored by using the shield button Hat: Samus's Helmet Donkey Kong: Giant Punch - like Charge Shot, hold button to charge, release to launch into a powerful punch. Charge can be stored with the shield button Hat: Gives him fur and hair like Donkey Kong. Yoshi: Egg Lay - Kirby will be able to turn characters into eggs Hat: looks like Yoshi. Yoshi's complete face is seen in the Brawl version Kirby: Nothing, unless the Kirby has another power. In the original Super Smash Bros., a computer controlled Kirby could swallow a powerless Kirby anyway, but in Melee, it simply spits one out instead. Pikachu: Thunder Jolt - Kirby will be able to use the Thunder Jolt attack. this projectile bounces across the terrain, even off the edge of the arena. Hat: looks like Pikachu. Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch - Kirby performs the Falcon Punch like Captain Falcon does - it's just as potent. Hat: Captain Falcon's Crash Helmet. In Brawl, it also includes his visor. Ness: PK Fire/PK Flash - PK fire shoots forward and engulfs an enemy in fire. PK Flash is a chargeable attack, when released it releases a bright flash that can do some serious damage if charged enough. Hat: Ness' baseball cap. He also has a yo-yo. The cap is worn backwards as if he had the Yo-Yo ability. Note: PK Fire is obtained in Smash Bros, whilst PK Flash is obtainable in Melee Jigglypuff: Pound/Rollout - Rollout is a chargeable move that sends Kirby spinning forward in a burst of speed. Pound Slaps with a powerful slap. Hat: Jigglypuff's ears and hair. Note: You get Pound from Super Smash Bros. and Rollout from Super Smash Bros. Melee Abilities from Smash Bros. Melee Bowser: Fire Breath - Brethes fire, like the Fire ability, only it diminishes to nothing with constant use. Hat:Bowser's horns and hair. Princess Peach: Toad - Kirby will be able to use a Toad to block and (sometimes) counter attacks Hat: Peach's crown. Ice Climbers: Ice Shot - Kirby wields a hammer and throws a block of ice with it. Hat: Ice Climber parka. Looks like Freeze. Note: Either Ice Climber gives this ability, Kirby does not have to inhale the player controlled one. Zelda: Nayru's Love - Kirby creates a shield around himself, it hurts people nearby and reflects projectiles. Hat: Zelda's headdress. The headdress is actually that of her younger incarnation from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Note: Zelda Kirby can't transform into Sheik Kirby like Zelda can. Sheik: Needle Storm - Kirby can throw Needles at an enemy. The Greater the charge the more needles thrown Hat: Sheik's wrapping. It got an overhaul in Brawl to match Sheik's Twilight Princess-like design. Note: Sheik Kirby can't transform into Zelda Kirby like Sheik can. Mewtwo: Shadow Ball - Like Samus' Charge shot, only it moves forward in a zig-zag direction when launched. The ball can still hurt enemies whilst charging. This attack has a kickback when used, so caution is needed if Kirby is near the edge of the arena. Hat: Mewtwo's ears and tail. Marth: Shield Breaker - A Charge attack that delivers a powerful blow when unleashed. Hat: Marth's hair and headbrace. The Attack animation is changed in Brawl. Kirby Pokes people with the sword, rather than slashing. Mr. Game & Watch: Chef - Launches sausages out of a frying pan. The Pan is hot to the touch Hat: completely black, with a gray outline and white eyes, just like Mr. Game & Watch. The noice Chef makes has been changed in Brawl, but no other major differences... Dr. Mario: Megavitamins - these are just like regular Mario's Fireballs, though their bounce is more erratic. Hat: Dr. Mario's mirror. Ganondorf: Warlock Punch - This is like Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch, only with more... Punch. Hat: Ganondorf's hair and headbrace. He frowns sometimes too... Gannondorf's look was changed in Brawl, and Ganon Kirby has been changed to match... It kinda makes him look like a turkey... Falco Lombardi: Blaster - Falco's Blaster is different in that it isn't as rapid fire as Fox's, but it makes enemies flinch. Hat: Falco's beak, red around eyes, and some of his feathers on the head. The Design of Falco Kirby is different in brawl, the feathers he gets resemble that of a Punk Rock Style hairdo. Young Link: Fire Arrows - exactly like the older counterpart, only they are empowered with fire. Hat: Young Link's hat. (it's smaller) Pichu: Thunder Jolt - Exactly like Pikachu's Thunder Jolt, only he takes Damage like Pichu does. Hat: Looks Like Pichu. Roy: Flare Blade - This has more attack power than Shield Breaker as when fully charged can KO enemies if it hits, however you get about 18% damage. Hat: Roy's hair and headbrace. Abilities from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit: Palutena Arrow - Like the Arrows of Link and Young Link, only it can be aimed up or down. It is shot at light speed. is somwhat like Cupid. Hat: Pit's Wings and Halo. Looks a little like Cupid's, but has a hair decoration. Wario: Chomp - Bites an enemy, if it hits, you can keep biting the enemy before throwing them (compare to a close range Koopa Klaw in Melee). It can be used to eat projectiles and items, but you take 6% damage each time. Hat: Wario's Crash Helmet. You get this regardless of what type of Wario Kirby inhales. Ike: Eruption - A charge ability that when releases, causes a violent eruption in the ground. Kirby takes a bit of damage depending on how much charge when the attack is unleashed. Hat: Ike's hair and headdress. Meta Knight: Mach Tornado - Spins around and creates a Tornado. Kirby can be seen weilding Galaxia. Hat: His mask. Kirby also has Green eyes and small wings that resemble Meta Knight's. Compare to tornado Zero Suit Samus: Paralyzer - Shoots with the paralyzer gun to stun opponents. Can be charged to stun opponents for longer. it does about 7% damage per shot. Hat: Her Ponytail Squirtle: Water Gun - Spits water at an enemy, like the Water ability. Hat: Squirtle's Shell and Tail Ivysaur: Bullet Seed - Shoots Seeds above him. Hat: it's the Top of Ivysaur's head, with the seed on top. Charizard: Flamethrower - Same as the Fire ability. Hat: Charizard's ears and wings. He stands in a different pose compared to when Bowser is inhaled. Diddy Kong: Peanut Popgun - Shoots Peanuts at enemies. Peanuts can be picked up for health if they don't hit an enemy. Hat: Diddy Kong's cap. Snake: Hand Grenade - Pulls out a hand grenade, which can be dropped or thrown. Will explode in your face if not thrown. Similar to Bomb. Hat: Snake's Bandanna & Beard. Sonic: Homing Attack - Jumps up into the air and bounds down on the nearest enemy. Hat: Sonic's ears and spikes King Dedede: Inhale - Kirby Inhales an enemy, then spits it out with more force than his normal inhale. Compare to Throw. like Kirby's own Inhale, it can eat projectriles and items, and you can move with an enemy in your mouth, so Kirbycides are still possible. Hat: King Dedede's Hat Lucas: PK Freeze - like it's predecessor, PK Flash, it's a chargeable attack that releases a Cold Energy that can freeze enemies, it's a little bit like Freeze in that aspect Hat: Lucas' Hair. Pikmin and Olimar: Pikmin Pluck - Plucks Pikmin out of the ground. Kirby throws them forward straight away Hat: Olimar's Arial and big goofy nose. Lucario: Aura Sphere - compare to Mewtwo's Shadow Ball attack and Samus' Charge Shot. the ball flies in a straight line, like Samus' Charge Shot. Hat:Lucario's Ears. R.O.B.: Laser - a short pink laser that does a short amount of damage (normally 5%) and has decent stun capabilities. The shots can be angled and reflects off of walls and floors. You must wait a few seconds for the laser to recharge, or Kirby will shoot a weak, short-range laser. Upon firing the laser, Kirby lets out a long 'beep' sound. Hat: A Visor that looks like R.O.B.'s head, small red light at the top of his head. Compare to Laser ability Toon Link: Bow - See Link. Hat: Toon Link's hat (lighter green compared to Link) Wolf O'Donnell Wolfen Blaster - Shoots a laser from his gun. Comparable to Falco's, only it looks like a green plasma ball, does more damage, slower firing rate and actually pushes enemies back. Hat: Wolf's ears, eyepiece and headset. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Melee, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese Name) no matter which language the game is set to. * When Kirby gets Donkey Kong's ability, the suit he wears makes him look more like a furry Waddle Dee. * Various abilities, makes him look like he has obvious abilities, the most obvious are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climber Parka for Freeze. * Also, some abilities, like Bowser's, have abilities similar to moves in the game. In this example, it is Fire See Also Kirby's Copy Ability Hats in Super Smash Bros. series Category:Copy Ability Category: Super Smash Bros.